wings_of_fire_fire_and_ice_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire and ice
Fire and ice is the first book of a fan fiction by Natalie Strauss. In the world and characters made by Tui Sutherland. The story is told by Frost Story: Fire and Ice By Natalie Strauss Prologue 6 Years Ago Storm The glittering pale blue and purple egg was shining like a glacier in the summer. A tap…crack sound came from the egg as it shifted around in the snow. “Is it coming out, that looks like a crack?” Whale said as he pointed to a spot on the egg. Storm did not know a lot about dragonets or eggs, after her seventh hatching day she was placed last in the seventh circle. She has no job or home and her partner Whale, is at the top in the seventh circle. All seventh circle dragons are cut off from the Ice kingdom and live on a little island north of the ice palace. Storm was in such deep thought that at first she did not see the new huge crack on the egg. A second later the egg splintered and split in two and a dragonet with pale navy blue scales and lilac horns and claws scrambled out of her egg. The dragonet look up at Storm and she realized that her eyes were sapphire blue, but there was something off about them. Her eyes, they looked like a blizzard or a storm. As the dragonet climbed into her claws, intense pain shot through Storm like icicles she dropped the dragonet in the snow and looked down. Her talons covered in ice and she knew if she held the dragonet one more second her talons would have fell off. “I think our dragon has frost scales” Storm said. “Really?” But I thought that was a myth!” said Whale. She showed Whale her talons that looked like someone used frost breath on them and just like that he asked. “What should we name her”. A name was forming in her head. The dragonet look up at her with a guilty expression on her face. Storm realized she was looking at her talons and she smiled at the tiny dragonet. Even if her dragonet was unusual. Storm would love her no matter what “Frost, we will her name her Frost.” Part One Talons of Ice Chapter 1 Frost was in her room, she was always in her room, but where else could she be. Even though she was a loyal and hardworking warrior, Queen Snowfall hated her. Unlike Queen Glacier who respected Frost for her determination in the war of sandwing succession. Snowfall hated her for one thing, she has frost scales. Just then a messenger came in “Frost I have a letter for you,” said the messenger, he had a necklace with four circles on it that means he is in the fourth circle. Frost used to be third in the first circle but after Snowfall became Queen she was placed in the top of the first circle. Right as the messenger walk away she said “can you read this for me”. “What?” the confused messenger “Well I can’t touch it or…….” Frost hated that she had to ask that, “oh” and the messenger read. Dear Frost of the Icewings You have been invited to the Jade Mountain Academy as a student in the Emerald Winglet. For more information talk to Queen Snowfall Hope we see you soon From Sunny. After the messenger left. Frost paced around her room contemplating and making the pros and cons of going to Jade Mountain Academy. On one talons she can get away for Snowfall but on the other talon she had never left the Ice Kingdom. In the war of she was always on guard duty. If she went to Jade Mountain Academy she could fly all the way through the Sand Kingdom. She could escape all the rules of the Ice Kingdom. Just then she decided. She was going to Jade Mountain Academy. Chapter 2 A of gust wind hit Frost’s wing and she was thrown off balance. As she flew she looked around, there was a group of sandwings to her left and six skywings ahead of them, they were laughing and doing flips in the air. As Frost was flying she thought about all the differences between icewings and other tribes, ice wings never joked with each other or did tricks in the air because ice wings have a strict behavior to uphold and it was undignified to show affect or at least that what her mother said. Her mother said stuff like that all the time about how amazing and perfect ice wings where but Frost has seen the problems with her tribes. As she drifted through the sky Frost thought about Jade Mountain Academy, would she make friends or learn anything? She was so busy thinking about school that when she saw an enormous big mountain she thought it was just another boring gray rock but when the group stop she saw dragons flying in the air and landing. The school was huge, the mountain shined like snow in the sun. Frost finally was at Jade Mountain Academy.